A Night Out
by XPhile1998
Summary: The BAU comes back from a long day of desk duty. The team decides to go out and relax after a hard day on the job. Everything is going all right until the agents have a little too much to drink.


**Just a short one shot about your favorite FBI Agents. I plan on making this a one shot but if I get enough reviews I will make it a two shot. **

**The character of Alison is a girl that JJ adopted after an intense case in South Carolina, if you are interested in the background story go to my story ****"_A Blessing in Disguise_" for more info.**

**I do not own any characters mentioned in this story except Alison. **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

t's Friday night and Alison has the night off from working at a local restaurant. She couldn't remember the last time she had a Friday night all to herself. She was staying at JJ's until she went off to college but that wasn't until another year. Ali graduated high school early, she was one of the smartest people in her high school. She always had been.

When JJ came home from work she saw Ali sitting on her couch watching some crime scene investigation show.

JJ dropped her keys on her counter and took off her holster and put it inside the entertainment section.

"How was work Jay" I asked as I sat up on the couch.

"It's was a slow day, I had to catch up on some paperwork. Tonight the team and I are planning on going out to the bar to have some drinks. I hope you don't mind."

Ali was surprised by this, JJ, Henry her usually stayed home and watched movies together and ordered takeout from a local Chinese carry out. Ali was glad that the team was getting out. I was worried that I was preventing JJ from going out on the weekends.

"I don't mind at all. I was planing on catching up on some reading tonight anyway." I say with a smile.

"I'd better jump in the shower and get ready for tonight." said JJ.

After an hour shower, JJ is finally out of the bathroom. JJ exited the bathroom in her grey bathrobe. While Ali was watching TV, JJ said to her:

"I seriously have no idea what to wear"

I got up from the couch and said "Let me see what you have, I'm sure you have something you can wear"

I walked into JJ's bedroom and went to her closet. I start to move a few things around to see what she had. A light pink crew neck top, a black dress, a ugly flower top with the price tag still on it.

"Hmmm" I thought out loud "What to wear, what to wear" I said as I went looking though her closet a for a second time.

"I got it" I said, I ran out of JJ's room and went to mine. I pulled out a grey V-neck sweater I hadn't worn in ages.

I return to JJ's room and gave it to her. "Try this on with these leggings."

I exited the room so she could change and so I could get an iced tea from the kitchen.

I went back to the bedroom and sat on bed. JJ walked out of her bathroom and I said,

"You look so beautiful! You totally have to wear that."

JJ blushed and said "Thank you. You have such a great fashion sense."

I just laughed as she walked out of the room. It wasn't that I had great fashion sense, it was that JJ almost never went out in causal clothes. It's was either skirts, dresses, or kaki pants.

It was 8:30 when the doorbell rang. I had to answer the door because JJ was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

Out of habit I looked through the peephole and saw Hotch, Penelope, Spencer, Morgan, and Emily. I unlocked the door and invited them in.

"Hey guys" I said with a smile.

"Aren't you coming with us?" said Emily as she hugged me. I already knew she had a drink or two because she smelt like alcohol.

"Don't you remember that I'm 18 and as much as I'd love to, I can't drink?" I remind her with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, you seem so much older." Emily giggled as she hiccuped and held my hand.

The lovely Emily Prentiss was defiantly buzzed.

JJ came out of the bathroom and greeted her friends. Emily ran up to JJ, almost knocking her over.

"Hey best friend! Are you ready to have some fun?" Emily said.

After staying for a few minutes and giving me some money for carryout, the agents left. I am looking forward to some Chinese food, a bubble bath and finishing my book.

I locked the door behind them as they left. I went to the bathroom and grabbed an extra towel, washcloth and some of JJ's bubble bath from the cabinet above the toilet. I went to my room and grabbed my book and a hair clip.

I made my way back to the bath room and turned on the water so the tub could fill up. I squirted the bubble bath into the water and returned it to it's place in the cabinet. I stripped off my clothes and put them into the laundry basket next to the toilet. I pulled my hair up into a bun and turned off the water. The water was the perfect temperature; not to hot and not to cold.

I soon relaxed in the tub before I started reading her book. The bubbles were foamy and smelt like lavender. It reminded me of what JJ smelt like. I wondered if JJ was having a good time. Maybe if the team had a few drinks theywould loosen up. JJ was usually so uptight until she got home from work.

I finally got started reading my book. I realize that I only had a few more chapters until the book was finished. Most people my age would never read a book voluntary, I have never really understood why people hated to read. Reading enhances your knowledge and improves your imagination, or so my high school English teacher said. I finished my book and rinsed off the bubbles.

By the time I got out of the bath it was 9:45. The Panda Express closes at 10:00. I got my white robe on and went to look for my phone. I went to the living room and saw my cellphone on the end table. I'm sorry to say that I have the restaurant's phone number saved in my phone, that's how often I ordered from there.  
I dialed the number.

"Hello, I'd like to place an order, carryout please.  
Okay I would like one small order of ABC chicken, an egg roll, and a medium strawberry banana smoothie. Please deliver it to 107 Wingate Thanks."

I went to my purse and got out a $20 and threw it on the counter. I clicked on the TV in the living room and looked for something to watch. As I clicked through the channels I didn't find anything good to watch. I decided I should probably get dressed. I didn't want to answer the door just in a robe.

I went to my bedroom. I still couldn't believe that I have a bedroom all to herself. I decided to put on my comfy warm-up pants from track and one of Emily's FBI hoodies.

As soon as I sat down to watch a movie, the door bell rang. I jumped off the couch and grabbed the 20 off the counter. I looked through the peephole and saw a Chinese kid about my age with a Panda Express bag. I unchained the door and opened it.

I gave him the $20 and he gave me my food. He seemed gracious for the tip. After all my dinner cost only $11.50.

I closed the door and locked it, then set the bag on the table. I went to the cabinet above the sink and pulled out a glass plate.

I emptied the contents of the bag to find that I got two boxes of ABC chicken. She'd figured that she'd save that one for JJ.

I dumped my food on the plate, grabbed my smoothie, and sat next to the coffee table in the living room.

Some movie about zombies was on. There's probably nothing good on anyway I thought to myself. I decided to watch it. About halfway through my meal her cell phone rang. It's was 12:30, she was wondering who would be calling.

She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Heey Ali's " JJ slurred into the phone.

"Is that you JJ?" I ask, slightly confused at the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Of course it is sweetie. Who else would it be? Your boyfriend!?" JJ hiccuped and giggled.

She is defiantly drunk, possibly hammered. She heard Penelope in the background laugh and say "Come on! Morgans doing body shots!" this caused JJ to erupt in giggles.

I was getting worried. They are probably all beyond drunk and there's no way in hell I'm letting them drive home. "Where are you guys at?" I asked, hoping she would remember.

JJ was still laughing and said "We are at the Dog House."

I knew exactly where that was, I passed it everyday when I was going to work.

"Okay Jennifer just stay there I'm going to come and get you guys. Just stay put." I say assertively.

JJ squealed and the other members of the "Ali is coming to party with us. Another round!"

"Remember what I said. Stay put." I said once again, firmly.

"Whatever you slay Ali's !" Slurred a drunken JJ into the phone.

I put my plate into the refrigerator. I guess I'll have to eat this later, I thought to myself. I went and got my purse from my room. I put on my tennis shoes, threw on the FBI hoodie and locked the house and went to the car. I pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the night.

I seemed to be hitting all the green lights. I was thankful for that because she was worried that the team would get lost or worse, get themselves into trouble. I pulled into the bars parking lot. I nearly forgot my keys because I was in such a rush.

I walked into the bar. There was probably about 25 people there. I slowly scanned the crowed room for the blonde.

Hotch saw her before she noticed him.

"Alllliiison!" he drawled excitedly as he scooped me up into a huge bear hug. "I misssssseedddd youuuu!" He said.

I couldn't help but smile and take it all in. She never saw Hotch drunk. He sure made an adorably sweet one. He was actually smiling! Wow what a moment in 2014.

"Hey Hotch! You are kinda smashing me, can you eh put me down." I say to him gently

"Suurrre thing darlin" he said as he sat me down gently.

Can you tell me where the others are." I ask in my sweetest voice.

"They are over there." He pointed to the corner of the bar.

I walked through the bar and I saw a man that looked to be in his 30's looking at me.

"Hey baby, why don't you come over here and I'll buy you a drink" He said.

"Uh no thanks." I say to him.

"You scared?" He said with a crooked smile.

"Um I'm a second degree black belt, I have been practicing two martial arts for the past three years, and I can have a team of FBI Agents here in five minutes flat. No, I'm not scared." I say confidently.

The man just starred at me with his jaw dangling, I walk away toward JJ and the others.

Hotch was now following behind me, pestering me about something or other. I wasn't paying attention to what ever it was. I felt like I was dragging a little kid around. I finally saw JJ, Spencer, Emily, and Morgan gathering around something.

"Hey guys! What's happening?" I said as I approached.

Spencer ran over to me, hugged me and said "Ali you are here! I missed you so much!"

Morgan grabbed Alison from Spencer and held her protectively and said "She's mine!"

"I'm not any of yours. I'll give you three seconds to let go of me and then I'll use force." I say annoyed that I stopped eating to pick them up.

The two immediately backed off like they have touched hot coals. Emily chuckled and said, "That's my mini me, scaring the guys away."

I smile at Emily and look around for JJ. I see Hotch playing some pool, Morgan flirting with some bimbo ladies, Spencer ordering another drink, and JJ and Penelope were no where to be seen.

This caused the entire team to exit the bar almost immediately and run to my car. Before I could tell Penelope to watch out, she tripped over the uneven concrete.

Penelope hit the ground hard. She fell on to her wrist and screamed out in pain. "Ouchhh" she cried. She started crying which caused JJ and Emily to laugh hysterically.

"Are you okay Pen?" I said with concern for the blonde.

"My wrist hurts please make it better." She said to me.

"Let me see." I said gently.

I grabbed Penelope's hand and examined it. "It doesn't look like its broken so that's good."

"But it huuurrtts" She whined.

I helped her up and started walking to the car with her.

I lead the drunken agents to my car. I decided that Emily should sit up in the passenger seat with me. I told Emily to sit and she obeyed.

"Ali why are you so pretty?" JJ whined.

I simply replied "because I'm your daughter that's why."

JJ smiled at be before she got into the car, looking at something behind me.

Morgan and Spencer suddenly started yelling at each other. I told the girls to stay in the car.

Morgan was all up in Spencer's face waving his fists at him.

I rushed between them to break them up.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I screamed at them.

Spencer said "Morgan said to me that JJ was beautiful, only I can say that about her."

A flash of anger passed through Morgans eyes. I stood between them both. Before I could block it or at least move away he hit me square in the eye.

Like dead on my right eye.

A sudden burst of pain hit me in the eye. It stung for a little bit and I all ready felt it start to swell up.

I clenched my fists. I wanted to hit him back but that would result in more problems. I honestly didn't need anymore problems tonight. I mentally counted to three and unclenched my fists.

"Get in that goddamn car right now, both of you or so help me I will drag you both there by your ears." I heard myself say through clenched teeth. This defiantly got both of their attention. They followed me to the car, heads hung in shame.

The two men got into the car. I slammed the car door so hard I thought it would fall off. I got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

Ugh I feel a migraine coming on. Just great, another thing to make my night even better, I mutter.

The car ride back to JJ's house was quiet except the occasional hiccup of JJ or the whimper of pain from Penelope. When we arrived at home it was close to 1:15.

I helped the girls out of the car because let's face it they were a little more than wobbly.

I can tell that my eye is starting to swell up because I felt my eye closing ever so slowly.

I didn't even check if the guys were following them. I honestly could not care.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and opened the door. The girls stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Emily in the arm chair, JJ on the couch and Penelope in the rocking chair.

I saw Morgan and Spencer walking though the door followed by Hotch. She couldn't even look at them without getting angry. Her head was now throbbing and she had a migraine.

"You guys are sleeping in the guest room." I said coldly.

"Gooooodddnigghht." said Spencer.

I replied "Yeah okay." They walked up the stairs slowly without another word.

Penelope was sitting in the chair holding her wrist. I went to the freezer and got two bags of frozen peas and two fresh kitchen towels. I wrapped the towel around the peas and handed one to Penolope.

"Hold this on your wrist to make it feel better." I said.

I raised my own pea bag to my eye and felt instant relief. I look and see JJ passed out already snoring gently.m

I got up quietly and went to the refrigerator and got the food out. I stopped the microwave before the buzzer rang, I didn't want to wake anyone up.

I put some food on a plate got two forks, grabbed a bottled water and went to the living room to join Emily, who turned on the tv. Some late night talk show was on. I sat down next to Emily on the couch.

I grabbed a fork full of food and put it in my mouth and said with a full mouth,

"Em you need to eat."

She looked at me and said, "Where's it from?"

"Chinatown, now eat." I say once more.

"Really? All the way from china?"

"Uh huh now eat before it's gone."

We sat on the couch for awhile and finished our food. I grab the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. The events of tonight was catching up with me, my eyes got suddenly heavier.

"Em, I'm going to bed. Where are you sleeping?" I whisper to the Raven haired agent.

"Can I sleep with you?" She said with a yawn.

I nodded and went upstairs followed by Emily. I went to my room and turned on the light. I grabbed two pairs of sweatpants and two shirts. I threw one of each to Emily and changed. I went in my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I climbed into my queen sized bed and pulled the covers to my chin. Emily soon got on the other side. I shut the lamp off on my desk and fell asleep the the sound of the rain.

* * *

**Please leave a review! **


End file.
